


Medal Weights

by reminiscence



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Freeverse, Gen, Poetry, ffn challenge: indigo league challenge, ffn challenge: mega-prompts challenge, word count: under 1000 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8681512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reminiscence/pseuds/reminiscence
Summary: [XY] They wear medals around their necks but those medals tell nothing.





	

The medals hang around their necks.  
Heavy medals that don't seem to speak  
at all to the triumph and despair  
they represent…

They don't tell of their desperate tale.  
They don't tell of the rubble they've buried  
or the tears they've shed,  
or the words they've told  
or the tears their hearts now sprout  
because they've had to dig too deep too quick  
and their nails have bits of blood underneath.

But the medals are shiny and gold  
and tell nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for
> 
> Indigo League Challenge, Cerulean Gym trainer 3 - 8-20 line poem  
> Mega Prompts Challenge, writing prompts 36 - 8-20 lines poem


End file.
